Forbidden
by renegadewriter8
Summary: In the confines of the room, Jazz witnesses a forbidden act.


****Title: ****Forbidden (2246 words)**  
><strong>World:<strong> **G1, AU**  
><strong>Character(s)  Pairing(s): ****SunstreakerXProwl, Jazz**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **M**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> **sticky, angst**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Do not own! T.T

**Author's Note:**

- Written for LJ's **tf_rare_pairing **Community January Challenge: 'Through Another's Eyes'.

- Anyone know where I can find a SunnyXProwl icon? XP

**ENJOY**

**0000000000000000**

Jazz stirred into consciousness, but the Ops mech in him would not allow his systems to run at a level higher than one of a normal mech in recharge, nor let his body so much as twitch, his visor staying offline until he had assessed the situation and why he was brought out of recharge.

Quickly, he turned his audios to their highest settings, sensors carefully reaching out to seek any hostile disturbance as he went over his last memories.

Optimus had sent him out with Prowl to find more recruits in the small towns across Cybertron that had yet to be influenced by Megatron's deceptive words. Their convoy was small, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves, and had taken only one bodyguard in the form of one ex gladiator and fierce frontliner, Sunstreaker.

They had been forced to spend the night in a hotel at one of the towns they found themselves in as threatening clouds loomed over it; Prowl would not risk them getting caught in an acid storm and thus, having to deal with Ratchet.

With every room in the town occupied, they had been extremely lucky to find a room at all, even if it did have only two berths and the room itself seemed more lethal than the acid drops falling outside.

Jazz laid in one, alone. Prowl had let him have the lone berth, aware of how a special operation's mech could react unconsciously to the slightest movement of a companion. It was the reason Jazz and any other OPs mech never stayed with a lover after the interface glow disappeared. They would not risk killing them lost in a nightmarish memory or to the deadly defensive reflexes that had been merciless drilled into them.

Sunstreaker had only groaned in frustration as he realized he'd have to share a berth with the stoic SIC, and Jazz had not been able to stop teasing him, only stopping as exhaustion sent him into recharge.

Memories recalled, he wondered... what had woken him?

At first he thought is was the rumble of thunder, but the sound of rustling sheets and the soft slide of metal against metal had him onlinning his optics, yet careful to keep his visor offline, so he could look around without alerting anyone to his awareness.

His berth was pushed against the farthest wall, his back to it like any good OPs mech, allowing him to look around without giving away his cover.

The dim light that filtered from outside through the dirty glass of the room shone over two moving bodies. He froze as he processed the sight. Sunstreaker was laying on top of Prowl under the berth sheets... and they were _kissing_! It didn't take a genius to know what they were in the process of doing, and for a moment, he felt like yelling at them; this was against Prime's laws: there was to be no relationships amongst the officers and rank. But he stopped himself. He'd always believed that it was a stupid law, being an officer was extremely hard, where mechs like Prowl and he had to send good mech out to die, to keep them from having a lover who could comfort them was too cruel. The only reason he got away with it was becasue he was OPs, and even then he'd had Optimus yelling at him several times. It now made sense why Prowl had never been the one to read him the regulations.

Jazz could only stare in awe at the scene. He had expected Sunstreaker to be rough and somewhat uncaring when he interfaced, instead he saw a large servo, a servo that had ripped out the sparks of mecha on the battlefield with no mercy gently cup Prowl's chin, the tactician nuzzling it with a smile full of a warmth Jazz hadn't thought possible.

The black servo ran gently down the tactician's neck, over his chestplates, and lips which he had only seen curl up in a snarl, curse and howl in rage place a soft kiss right where Prowl's spark was, before leaning up to place an even softer kiss on lips that usually only moved to give orders in cold tones, always set in a thin line.

"Sunny…." Was that really how Prowl sounded without the weight of the Autobot army on his shoulders?

Prowl brought his servos up to rub at the yellow frontliner's head fins, electing a _purr_, and lips once again met in such a loving way, Jazz almost felt jealous for a moment.

He used his visor to zoom in on their faces, and almost gasped at the intensity of the _emotions_ reflected in their optics and expressions. Prowl had nothing but warmth and love, a love full of trust for the large and violent mech above him.

Taking a look at Sunstreaker, he thought he would find confidence, even arrogance, but all he found was an equally strong love for the tactician, and even…insecurity. As if he wasn't sure he deserved the beauty under him, moaning his name; Jazz suddenly remembered, how _young_ Sunstreaker actually was.

"Open for me." Sunstreaker moaned into Prowl's audios, and Jazz felt his systems start to heat up unconsciously at the lust in that voice, Prowl's moan nearly making him groan with them.

Sunstreaker's servo, which had been tracing the seams on a twitching doorwing disappeared into the sheets, and suddenly Prowl arched his back, the yellow mech quickly silencing his moan with another kiss, this one stronger, full of arousal.

"Yeeess… " Prowl hissed, arms coming up to circle his lover's neck, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Jazz could clearly picture Sunstreaker thrusting his fingers in and out of the tactician's valve, his shoulder visibly moving to accompany such movements. The sheets rose slightly were Prowl's legs were, the tactician thrashing lightly at the pleasure that assaulted him.

The saboteur had to will his fans to stay offline, even as he bit his lips to keep quiet.

"Prowl." Sunstreaker breathed, attacking his neck with small bites and nips, licking and suckling softly, careful not to leave visible marks that would give them away.

"Sunny…. please… need you…" Prowl said, wings fluttering behind him.

"Wait."

Before Prowl could respond, he let out a louder moan, bucking suddenly.

"Shhh lover. Don't want to wake him."

Jazz tensed, making sure everything pointed to him being in recharge. His spark froze as they turned to look at him, both set of optics hazed over by pleasure and _love_, and he willed them to ignore his presence.

Slowly turning back to each other, Sunstreaker brought his servo back up, fingers glistening with Prowl's lubricants, gently easing them into the tactician's mouth. The saboteur had to keep his vocalizer offline as Prowl slowly _sucked_ on them, optics offlining and moaning around the thick digits.

"Primus, Prowl... so beautiful...I love you... so much." The yellow warrior breathed in wonder, his tone so loving and sincere it took Jazz by surprise.

"Sunny, my love... I love you too." The tactician whispered just as loving and full of emotion no one would ever link to the drone like tactician everyone saw.

In one shift movement, Sunstreaker buried his spike in the tactician. Jazz's frame tingled with arousal, his panel feeling hot and too tight as both lovers moved together, moans and groans so soft, that a mech without Jazz's audios would not have heard them; words of love and devotion were spoken in a way he had not thought possible from both mechs.

"Always love you...ahhhh.. Sunnyyyyy!"

"Mine... only mine... naaaaah.. my Prowl...ahhhhh"

"Oh Sunny… ahhhh, faster… please…. Sunnyyyy!"

"Prowl… quiet… he'll… naah wake uuuup… ohhh… so good.."

Both lovers clung to each other as their charge built up, servos still roaming lovingly over each other's frame, teasing hot spots, tugging at seams, worshipping the other like only two mech that loved each other unconditionally could.

Jazz saw the moment their pleasure was reaching its limit, Sunstreaker moving faster, the sheets falling off his back, showing Prowl's knees pressing tightly against the moving hips.

"Ahhh, Prowl… I'm close…naaaaaaa" The yellow mech whispered.

"Me… ahhh… me too ohooo!"

With a loud moan, Sunstreaker thrusted one last time, both lovers meeting in a frantic kiss to drown the pleasured screams that wanted to escape as overload crashed through them.

Jazz allowed a sigh to leave his lips as they fell limp on the berth, lost in the haze of their overload, his frame wanting attention. He forced his systems back to normal temperatures, forcing his own interface systems to offline. The saboteur laid staring intently at the lovers on the berth.

Sunstreaker had yet to move from above Prowl, tucking his helm into the tactician's neck, arms circling his frame as much as possible, mindful of the doorwings. One of Prowl's servos rubbed over his helm soothingly, the other tracing patters on the strong back.

"You have to move." He said after a few breems of silence, his tone full of reluctance.

The arms around him tightened.

"I'm sick of this." Muffled, yet as clear as the way Prowl's optics shone with sadness.

"I know."

"Why can't we- why is this forbidden?" Sunstreaker's frame was shaking now.

"It is Prime's law, and we must follow it."

Silence.

"I'll always love you. You know that right? No matter what happens." Prowl said, never stopping in his ministrations.

"I'll… love you…too, always."

Words that needed to be said, because with the law in place, one could die and it could be vorns before the other found out, and even then, they would not be able to mourn, and would be forced to live on without their lover, in an agony no one could know about.

Jazz watched, still and somber, well into the night and as morning came as the two lovers laid awake, spending all the time they could in each other's arms.

It was only when there was a few seconds left before their chronometers went off that they separated, and it seemed to Jazz like the action was too painful and unwanted for them to bear.

He took longer to 'online his systems', giving the lovers more time together, and faked an unhappy groan at having to wake up, tossing and making a big show of trying to tune the world out.

"Up Jazz, we have to leave." That voice, so full of passion, love and warmth the night before, was now cold as ice, clipped, emotionless.

Jazz realized it was because if he could not show his true feelings for the front liner, then he would not deign anyone else with any emotion. Almost as it that were a betrayal to the one who had his spark.

"Can't wait to get out of this dump, didn't even have decent showers."

Sunstreaker's voice, once soft, gentle, and so caring, had turned angry and hateful. It was the tone that everyone associated him with, but after tonight, all Jazz could think about, was that the anger and violence the front liner displayed daily was his only way to cope with being torn from his lover for orns, even vorns at times. He was hateful of the rules that made their love, so pure and strong to seem wrong in the optics of their Prime.

Jazz sat on the edge of his berth, starring at the floor lost in thought.

"Jazz?"

He looked up into stoic faceplates, but now he could see right through the mask, and Prowl was _hurting_, just as much as Sunstreaker probably was.

He forced a smile on his face, grinning up at him.

"Nothing's wrong at all Prowler."

"Then lets move out. Lets get back home."

Now that he was looking for it, he found it. How the tactician and frontliner looked at each other. That night, they'd _been_ home. Going back to Iacon would tear them apart, they'd rather not go back at all.

They took a moment to drink their energon before leaving, Jazz standing a bit behind, watching as the two mechs walked out onto the street. He saw how they walked apart from each other, and for the first time he knew that the distance between them was not one born out of hatred for the other, but because they were afraid they would slip, give away their secret and be separated with certainty forever from each other.

He saw their servos twitching to reach out and take the other into their own, and the way they dared not look at each other, the way their optics softened on their own at the sight of their beloved too risky to be witnessed by those who would only see unlawful behavior.

His spark ached at seeing both lovers act like the other meant nothing, like he didn't exist. Prowl's wings were held up high and stiff to keep them from fluttering by being so near the frontliner, and to keep them from drooping in sorrow at seeing him leave, or at having to be the one leaving.

Sunstreaker walked straight, a permanent glare on his faceplates, chasing everyone out of his path, not bearing being near others when he could not be by the one he truly wanted as company.

Jazz's servos clenched into fists.

He would do whatever it took to get them constant time together. In times where happiness was scarce, it was the least he could do.

**000000000000000000000**

**Like?**


End file.
